


The lies we tell in times of war // GV

by Alaskina



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Child Abuse, Cuddling, Damn what the hell did I write here, Depression, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Marauders, Mentioning of Trauma, Past Child Abuse, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Self-harming behavior, Sirius Black is touch deprived, Starts Year 5, Wow, child rape, established relationships - Freeform, halluzination, mentioning of torture, off screen rape
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:14:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23715751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alaskina/pseuds/Alaskina
Summary: Sie war gerannt bis ihre Lungen aufgegeben haben und hatte geschrien, gebettelt und gefleht, man möge ihr Gnade erweisen und man hatte sie erhört, weg gerissen von ihrer Mutter, die mehr einem Haufen Glasscherben glich, als einer sicheren Zuflucht und sie weit weg geschickt, hinein in einen Hexenkessel, hinein in eine Hölle, hinein in ihr verderben, bedachte man die Tatsache, dass sie niemals zuvor umgeben von Menschen ihres Alters war.Eleonora Auclaire war das wohl größte Mysterium ihrer Zeit, wohl behütet, versteckt und faszinierend. Die Porzellanpuppe mit den schwarzen Rissen in ihrer perfekten Facade.
Relationships: Alice Longbottom/Frank Longbottom, Andromeda Black/Rabastan Lestrange, Bellatrix Black Lestrange/Rodolphus Lestrange, Female Original Character/Female Original Character, Female Original Character/Male Original Character, James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Male Original character/male original character, Narcissa Black/Lucius Malfoy, Remus Lupin/Original Female Character(s), Sirius Black/Marlene McKinnon, Sirius Black/Original Female Character(s)





	The lies we tell in times of war // GV

**Author's Note:**

> This is the German version of my book. I will upload an English version, which will not be an accurate translation, even though the plot won’t differ from the German Version. 
> 
> Hallihallo, meine erstes Werk auf Ao3 und ich bezweifle langsam meine Intelligenz, schon wieder ein Werk auf einer anderen Seite zu posten. Ich bemühe mich um regelmäßige Updates, aber ich bewege mich schnell auf meinen Abschluss zu und habe ein halbes Jahr lang im Unterricht gefehlt, weshalb ich jetzt kräftig nach arbeiten muss. Alle Trigger werde ich immer am Anfang des Kapitels auflisten. Danke für eure Aufmerksamkeit, ich freue mich über Verbesserungsvorschläge.

Die Sonne schien erbarmungslos auf die Wellen, die leise im Gartensee vor sich hin plätscherten. Ansonsten war es totenstill. Nur der ruhige Atem eines Teenagers, kaum 15 Jahre alt, war noch zu hören. Lange schwarze Haare bedeckten den Rücken des Mädchens. Ihre blaugrünen Augen starrten in die Ferne. Vermutlich sollte das junge Mädchen sehr viel Glücklicher sein. Sie lag in einem ruhigen Vorort in Spanien und hatte keine Schule.

Es war warm und sie wirkte nicht, als würde ihr etwas fehlen. Die Narben auf ihrem Arm zeugten davon, wie falsch man mit dieser Annahme liegen könnte. _»I can't«_ war dort zu lesen. Die Narben waren noch rot. Sie waren nicht alt. Das Mädchen wusste, sie sollte glücklicher sein. Sie hatte bald Geburtstag. Sie war bald fünfzehn. Sie hatte ein weiteres verdammtes Jahr überlebt. Sie musste dankbar sein, für jedes Jahr das sie überlebte. Aber sie war es nicht. Sie selbst würde sich nicht als depressiv bezeichnen. Diesen Ausdruck benutzten nur die Ärzte. Nein. Sie brauchte den Schmerz. Er lenkte sie von ihrem inneren ab. Der menschliche Körper konnte nur eine Art von Schmerz fühlen. Und jeder Körperliche Schmerz war besser als das, was sie jedes Mal sah wenn sie die Augen schloss.

„Ich kann nicht", kam es lautlos über ihre Lippen.

Müde schloss sie die Augen.

Hunderte Kilometer entfernt saß Minerva McGonagall vor ihrem Schreibtisch. Nur eine Kerze erhellte den Raum ein wenig. Die Wolken verdeckten die Sonne und draußen wirkte es, als wäre es tiefe Nacht. Der Regen trommelte gegen die dünnen Glasscheiben und ein Kamin spendete Wärme.

Die Professorin kannte Albus Dumblebore schon lange. Sie hatte seine Entscheidungen immer unterstützt, aber dass, was er jetzt vor hatte, war absoluter Wahnsinn.

Seit Stunden saß sie über psychologischen Einschätzungen vom Sant-Anna-Institut aus Frankreich. Es war das weltweit führende Hospital für psychische Erkrankungen. Die Familie des Mädchens stammte aus Frankreich. Nun lebte sie in Spanien. So viel wusste McGonagall: Würde dieses Mädchen die Schule besuchen, würde das Folgen mit sich ziehen.

Zum einen konnte sie das Chaos im Schloss vergrößern. Der Professorin graute es jetzt schon vor dem Tag an dem die Rumtreiber wieder ins Schloss einfielen. Zum anderen war sie in Gefahr. In absolut tödlicher Gefahr.

Die Auclaires waren alt. Sehr alt. Alt und mächtig. Und Eleonora Sierra Aurora, wie sie anscheinend mit vollem Namen hieß, war momentan die letzte Nachfahrin dieser Blutlinie. Die einzige Erbin des Fluchs. Oder des Segens. Die Gaben der Auclaires wurden so und so ausgelegt. Die stellvertretende Schulleiterin seufzte tief. Sie kannte diese Eleonora Auclaire nicht, aber trotzdem machte sie sich Sorgen um das junge Mädchen.

Sie betrachtete die Bilder ihrer Selbstverletzungen. In ihren linken Unterarm waren die Worte _»I can't«_ eingeritzt. Ihre Fingerknöchel waren auffällig blass im Vergleich zu dem Rest der braun gebrannten Hand.

Psychisch Instabil. So hieß es in dem Bericht. Außerordentlich großes Potenzial aber seelisch absolut instabil.

Minerva McGonagll legte die Bilder, die von den Ergebnissen ihrer Selbstverletzung zeugten, beiseite und schaute sich ein Bild von Eleonora als Ganzes an. Sie war hochgewachsen und schlank. Ihre Lippen waren nicht zu voll und nicht zu schmal. Lange, schwarze Haare bedeckten ihren Rücken bis zu ihrer Hüfte. Sie war braun gebrannt. Ihre Augen waren in dunklen Tönen geschminkt und betonten ihre auffallenden Augen. Sie waren eine Art Mischung aus blau und grün umgeben von einem tiefschwarzem Kranz.

„Minerva, sie sollten sich den Kopf nicht zerbrechen über Dingen, die Sie sowieso nicht beeinflussen können." Sie schreckte zusammen. Selten schaffte es jemand sich an die stolze Lehrerin anzuschleichen, aber wenn es einer schaffte dann Albus Dumbledore.

„Wieso dieses Mädchen, Albus?", stellte die Hauslehrerin Gryffindors die Frage, die sie schon die ganze Zeit beschäftigte.

„Nun, Minerva, dieses Mädchen braucht eine zweite Chance. Der Krieg steht vor der Tür und wird dieses Schloss vor eine unendlich kräftezehrenden Zerreißprobe stellen. Eleonora flieht schon sehr, sehr lange. Es wird Zeit, dass sie alle Ruhe findet, die in solchen Zeiten zu finden ist und heilt. Sie muss vertrauen finden, ansonsten endet die Linie der Auclaires mit ihr. Voldemort-", Minerva zuckte heftig zusammen, „-wünscht sich nichts lieber als das. Dieses Kind braucht unseren Schutz. Und ich werde ihn ihr bieten solange ich kann."

Beide Lehrer schwiegen. Minerva verstand die Beweggründe. Albus verstand ihr Bedenken.

„Sie sollten ins Bett gehen, Minerva, es werden lange, anstrengende Tage auf uns zu kommen. Ich erwarte mit Spannung was sich die Rumtreiber dieses Jahr ausgedacht haben."

„Nun-", Minervas Lippen wurden dünn, „-ich erwarte es jedenfalls nicht."

Minerva würde noch oft an diesen Tag zurück denken. Der Tag, an dem der Stein begann zu rollen. Der Stein, der eine Lawine auslöste, die alles unter sich begrub. Eine Lawine, bei der die Anzahl und die Namen der Überlebenden unklar war.


End file.
